A Ghost Within
by Insanier
Summary: A half-ghost and a detective trapped into the mind of Ruvik, both Danny and Sebastian must team up and fight for survival, secrets are revealed, and a companion ship will be formed. M FOR BLOOD AND LANGUAGE
1. Prologue: New Mission into the Mind

**I GOT BORED, AND INSPIRED, ENJOY, I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM AND THE EVIL WITHIN, DEAL WITH IT.**

**(Update: I am now doing a full story and its gonna be no more than 20 chapters, yay!)**

"So...what did you need me here for?"

Danny the half ghost stood confused and somewhat bored in the ancient Clockwork's lair, waiting to get an explanation on what his task was. Just half an hour ago Danny was half-asleep from another boring lecture in Lancer's class, so he was glad he got out of it. Still bored though, but better than a lecture. He had transformed after Clockwork dragged him here, black and white suit, the icon "D" emblem on his chest and soft glowing white hair.

"Simple. I'm sending you to another time, or 'demension' I should say, to investigate something that's concerned me."

Clockwork shifted into his young man age, then an old man three seconds later. Danny always wondered if that ever bothered the old, helpful ghost.

_Probably stopped bothering him a long time ago. Wait, why am I even thinking about this?_

"I'm all ears, shoot." Danny folded his arms and tilted his head up at Clockwork who floated in midair.

Clockwork's friendly smirk turned into a serious frown, he raised his arm and staff to the thing that was like a mirror. It swirled green, then a muddy purple and Danny squinted, trying to make out what he was seeing. Then the mirror cleared, showing something.

A machine or..what? what the hell was it? Then below it was..bathtubs with people laying inside them. They appeared to be sleeping...but why were they there exactly?

"What's going on in there, Clock?" Danny's voice raised with alarm.

He was now standing up straight, something in his brain telling him to be alarmed. He was not liking what he saw.

"It's not complete, just watch and observe for now."

Next Danny saw bodies. Bodies were sprawled everywhere in what appeared to be a hospital. There was a name on a wall. It lasted for three seconds before the images changed to something else; "Beacon Mental Hospital."

"You've got my curiosity already, but why am I here for exactly?" Danny raised his voice a little.

"Patience." Clockwork made lightly hissed at the teen.

Danny took the hint to not say another word and continued to watch.

A man in a white hood and cloak appeared. Danny watched him slash three police officer's throats, then disappear. The image changed to him holding a syringe, coming up behind another man with a fancy vest and trench coat, and knocking the second man out. Then it changed to the man who was knocked out, now holding a shotgun and shooting at..

"What is that?!"

The man holding the shotgun was shooting at some creature Danny could have never even dreamed of in his worst nightmares. A woman with multiple arms and hands, long black hair covering most of her face, trying to grab the man and kill him...?

Then it stopped, and the mirror went back to swirling green.

"I'll explain now; I fear the events of this world may interfere with not just that timeline, but even infiltrate yours in a few years if the situation is not stopped. The man you see in the white clothing _might_ be responsible."

"Tell me what needs to be done."

"Go there and find out for yourself. I can foresee already that it's a dangerous dimension and countless people have already died."

"First, any idea who that other guy was? Maybe he's still hanging around and he can explain." Danny suggested, walking closer to the portal he was about to depart through.

"Find out for yourself, and destroy the man in the White Cloak."

Danny had already stepped through the portal during the old Ghost's sentence.


	2. Chapter 1: Trap

Danny's POV:

After first stepping through the portal I was completely blinded by sunlight. Then a chilly breeze contacted my face. I opened my eyes carefully and slowly.

I stood in front of a huge hospital, the weather smelling like rain, and straight away I saw police cars everywhere in a circular foyer, a water fountain sitting in the center of it. Their lights flashed brightly non-stop. I guessed the cars were at most 20 feet from me, then another 40 to the entry way of the "hospital".

"Just where am I? And..." I stopped mid sentence;

Not a single person was within my field of vision

"-Where is everyone?" I thought outloud.

The reason I measure my distances is so I know how much range I have when I shoot my Ecto-Ray at my opponents, I have to know my limits.

"Well then, I think I won't need this right now,"

I look down at my suit, and quickly glance at the white gloves on my stood out like a bleeding sore thumb, so I changed back to my human form. The usual white rings appeared and my normal shirt with a red dot and jeans were in place. I didn't mind the rain, it was actually soothing and waking me up, but still I kept my guard on high alert. Without further due I start walking towards the building. I noticed a minute ago that whoever drove these cars just carelessly left the doors open, so I guess whatever happened must've been serious. Then I remembered that in times of crisis shutting their doors is not the number one priority of the police, getting to the scene of the emergency was.

There were two paths and both led to the stairs and doors further ahead. Instead of taking one like any person would, I went intangible and flew over the fountain to get myself in front of the big doors. In this state, I'm still in my human form, just lighter, and I can fly without transforming. Sometimes my friends at home call it me just being lazy, but I do it to save time when I'm desperate. Okay, not that desperate. Then I mentally slapped myself. If I don't want to reveal my identity as Phantom, I can't just do as I please the entire time I'm here on a mission like this. This used to be an old habit back in the starter days after I got zapped by the Ghost Portal in my parents lab. I have to be so careful here. I have so little to go on as to what I'm dealing with.

I quietly push one door ajar.. There was an odd odor and it hit my nose hard, and so I opened it wider...the next thing I saw had me screaming on the inside.

Blood. It was everywhere.

In a way I'm sort of used it, but not this much. I'm used to seeing Ghost Blood when I fight ghosts or when they're injured. But this wasn't green. This was human blood, and it would take a lot more getting used to.

I always stick to the plan where I don't make a scene of myself and just be quiet as a mouse, or dead person to be more specific, since I'm technically half dead. Oh the perks of being a half ghost.

I shook the smell out of my senses and went in. The floor was smooth marble stone, pure white minus the blood on it. Now I could see the source of it. Corpses were laying everywhere lifelessly. Some piles of bodies where in different spots, some sat on some chairs and couches, and there were even more further ahead.

I need to find out who did this and put him in his place, I thought with determination

I walked further in quietly and could see there was a front desk, which also had a dead female nurse. Her blood was dried up and it had splattered from where she sat, painting the walls and desk red. She looked to be sleeping peacefully, arms laid out in front. Hopefully she was at peace somewhere. But most of all, I hoped she wouldn't come back to haunt or fight me like the Box Ghost does on a regular basis. All jokes from inside my head aside, I glanced to the left, finding an open door and a small room beyond it with the lights on. Something was on the floor. A gun! I cautiously walked over and bent down, picking it up to look it over. I decided to hold onto it. You never know when a gun might come in handy, I silently muse. I walked on. Catching something in my peripheral vision, I turned and jumped a little.

There was an older man slumped against the door behind him. He didn't seem to notice my presence yet. He just looked into space, like he was in a trance. Before I said anything to him, I made a quick glance around the room and realized it was a surveillance room. I saw tv monitors on a panel and a desk. Then I turned my attention back to the man, who didn't bat an eye at me or stir as I got closer.

"Hey, are you okay?" I crouched down to his level.

Finally he made eye contact with me. His eyes were full of confusion and fear.

"Young man...run...Ruvik..."

"Run? Why?"

My heightened sense of hearing caught up, and I turned around and froze. There was the same man in the white hood and cloak. It happened in just one second; he held up a syringe and then I blacked out for no reason.


	3. Chapter 2: Danny Almost loses It

**Sorry if chapters are too short, there's only so much I can write, and my brain makes a choice when enough feels like its written. But there'll be longer ones in the future depending what must happen in it, please understand.**

Sebastian Castallanos was having a bad time. A hell of a bad time. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He had been chased, shot at, punched, and beaten all in a matter of a few hours by various people. Well...he thought in his mind; they weren't people anymore, more like psychotic monsters with only one thing on their agendas: _chase_ and _kill_.

At the moment he was hiding in an old bedroom inside an abandoned house. The house was part of a village, but he had no idea what village... He sat on a rotting old mattress, taking a break from running around and sneaking past the things that wanted him dead. He knew if he stayed too long they would find him and spill his blood all over the floors. He went over the events that took place before he came here and tried to make sense of it all, but it was only hurting his brain more the harder he tried. It also worsened his throbbing headache, caused by some high pitched sound he heard occasionally, and when it happened it felt like his head was going to crack open, so he stopped trying to guess what was causing everything. His striped vest was covered in dirt and blood, not his blood of course, but he didn't forget who it belonged to. Some of it was from his colleague, Oscar Connelly, who "turned" against him and tried to strangle him. Left without any other choice, had to put a bullet in his head. He still couldn't figure out why Oscar tried to kill him either. Nothing made sense.

He was supposed to be getting to a gate, one were a younger boy named Leslie ran off to after panicking. Sebastian was helping Dr. Jimenez chase after him. Leslie appeared to be important to the doctor so he ordered Sebastian to help track him down. He came close to death so many times he had stopped bothering to count. He snapped out of his precious moment of peace when he heard explosions and blasts coming from outside. An open window was close and he carefully peeked out to see what was going on, but couldn't see anything. Then he heard shouting coming from somewhere behind the house.

"Enough fooling around, I better get out of here." He grumbled tiredly.

He slipped more bullets into his pistol, debating where to go next. To the sound of the explosions or keep looking for a way to get the gate open...?

(Outside)

"Ugh, my head hurts."

Danny sat up, and rubbed his throbbing head. He couldn't help but remind himself he'd been hit by things much worse. The he opened his eyes and jumped.

He was in the middle of a town...no...a small village...and it was nighttime.

He quickly stood up and noticed he still had the gun in his hand from earlier. Then he looked at his surroundings...

The village looked ancient, run down, and ready to fall apart. It almost seemed abandoned. But there were some lights coming from inside some houses, some flickering like firelight. He cautiously and quietly walked closer, making sure he wasn't spotted yet. The village looked harmless he thought and somewhat peaceful, but there was something in the air he could sense that was hostile, but he kept moving.

(BANG)

Just in time and thanks to reflexes, Danny moved his foot out of the way from a bullet penetrating it and injuring him.

"Who shot at me!? I dare you to try again, loser!" Danny taunted, with a bit of cockiness added.

Surrounding him were a bunch of houses, and he replayed the sound of the rifle that was aimed at him. Where was it? He turned the safety switch off on the gun in his hand and prepared to take his shot whenever he spotted this sniper. Danny had never shot a real gun before, but he still had practice by using the Ecto-Blasters and Ecto guns back at home. It was still the same concept, right? He was prepared for this in case he couldn't access his powers in an emergency and needed to defend himself and keep his Ghost side secret.

Little did he know something was sneaking up on him fast. He was hiding behind some barrels when he heard rustling and strained growling and breathing... That was the giveaway. He turned his head and a woman with a ragged dress holding a dagger came out and held it ready to attack...Danny didn't react in time to counterattack, but dodged her strike, though she cut a few of his black hairs.

He didn't attack because...he was in awe and confusion by what he was looking at. He got some distance between himself and the opponent. This woman was covered with barbed wire, her eyes a glowing eerie white. She looked enraged and in pain, with the need to take out her pain on him. Right away Danny knew this was not a person, but something else entirely. She looked human, but was a monster inside.

"Alright Grandma, stay back!" He warned.

She only hissed in response and tried to take a strike at his neck. He ducked and ran behind her, delivering a round house kick to her back, then pinning her down to the ground. Hilariously, she still tried to attack him, swinging her knife wildly in the air. After a few moments of looking at her, his fears eased a little bit.

"You're not that scary once you're put down. Honestly, Vlad gives me more goosebumps than you do." He said in a snarky tone.

_Now what? Kill her? No, not yet_, he thought._ I don't kill people, not even monsters. Unless it's a life or death situation_. Then an idea.

"Get up." He ordered, lifting his foot off her back. She obeyed, whether she understood him or not, and was happy to be let go. She charged at him.

"Nighty night."

He held up his hand and charged an Ecto Ray, bright green light filling up the dark air, and released it, hitting the woman in the chest, sending her flying into a small barn with a crashed. She was gone.

"Don't let the barn bugs bite."

Danny smacked his hands together and praising himself a job well done. Then he looked at the different pathways into the village center, still trying to find the sniper, but only silence welcomed him. While looking at the houses, he thought to himself, what was the thing he fought? Then more questions started to flood his mind like crazy. The man in the cloak, the old man from the security room, were they connected?

Something sharp ran down his spine, and he yelped. He turned and saw that about four of the same creatures he faced were charging at him with weapons, one managing to cut his back was what caused the pain. They growled and hissed like rattlesnakes.

_Gotta do it. Going ghost!_

Black hair transforms white, crystal blue eyes turn to neon green, and a suit appears. With a battle cry, Danny released two blasts from his palms hitting two of the enemies. A second later an Ecto Bomb was created and he threw it at the remaining two, killing them instantly. Suddenly..

A high and painful piercing noise rang in his ears. He cradled his head and without permission his ghost side transformed back into his human self. A huge overwhelming urge was being transmitted to his brain...

_Kill_.

But it subsided, and within moments he passed out onto the ground. Now he was vulnerable like this and unable to fight back. Then footsteps started to pick up and rustle against the dirt. They stopped, the owner of said footsteps standing beside the teen..

"The hell? What's a kid doing here?"

**YAY, MY TWO FAV BAES ARE GUNNA WORK TOGETHER, STAY TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 3: Alliance

Sebastian stared at the younger kid out cold on the ground, wondering what to do. It was so strange seeing someone like this in the middle of nowhere. He was dressed differently than most of the others he saw around. Sebastian shook his head and remembered to check him for any injuries instead of gawking like an idiot. Two things he kept in mind before trying to wake him up, he needed to remind himself,

_If this is a normal kid, I better hide my gun so I don't scare him, but be ready if he does attack me..._

Sebastian bent down and put his gun into its holster, but not all the way just in case he needed to grab it quickly.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He nudged the boy's shoulder.

Danny grumbled, then he opened his eyes partially, then they widened in horror and he sat up in a panic, looking in different ways as if someone was going to ambush him,

"Hey! hey! Calm down, nothing is going to get you,"

He looked at Sebastian, one arm protecting himself, the other trying to push away the detective's hand. After a second Danny calmed down slightly, looked over the older adult, deciding if he was normal or a monster.

"You're okay, kid. You're safe with me. Are you hurt?" Sebastian tried his best to sound reassuring and calm. He used to be able to comfort kids, but not as good now as he used to. For a moment Sebastian was transfixed by his eyes, a vivid bright blue they were, he hadn't seen anyone with that kind of hue in a long time.

"Um..." Danny stuttered.

He took a deep breath and bent his head, one hand rubbing his skull. He still felt the aftershock of the attack from before and the slight pain that was being transmitted to his brain.

Sebastian read this by looking at him, he stood up.

"Just talk to me when you're ready."

Danny still sat on the ground, getting his senses back in order, while Sebastian looked around, checking to make sure nothing was coming their way to attack. For now it was calm and quiet. A few yards away he could see the gate he was working on opening.

"I'm peachy." Danny smirked and made a light chuckle.

Sebastian looked at him. Danny felt somewhat better, one leg crossed on the ground and the other up with one arm on his knee, he held a small grin on his face.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Asked Sebastian.

Danny gave him a suspicious glance.

"You won't shoot me if I don't tell you first, right?" Danny shrugged and gestured one arm to him.

Sebastian saw him looking at his pistol.

"No, I won't. I'll introduce myself, my name is Sebastian Castallanos, I'm a detective of the Krimson Police Department."

"So, you're a cop,huh?"

"Not entirely, I work on cases too, it's a mix." He explained. Sebastian took a quick look behind himself, still checking to see if no one was around.

"Alright, what's your name?" Sebastian looked back him.

Danny stood up, and held out his hand. Sebastian stared at him for a moment, still on guard, but he could tell this was a pretty non-harmful kid.

"Daniel Fenton. But all my friends and family just stick with Danny." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian shook his hand.

Suddenly Danny went stiff as a board, and anxious.

Sebastian caught that. "What's wrong?"

"Um,..."

Danny rolled his eyes nervously and panted a little, which was strange to him.

"You didn't see anything before you came to me, did you?"

The detective blinked, he could tell something was off, and the kid was maybe...hiding something? _If he is, I'll play stupid for now and watch him. _

"No, I didn't." Sebastian said honestly, then added; "But before I arrived I heard some explosions and saw some strange green and blue lights. Was that something else?"

The teen exhaled. Danny seemed to be less tense after he said that.

"No, it wasn't and I didn't do it. Maybe these guys with the wire stuff did?" Danny suggested.

_Okay this is good. The old man didn't see me fighting or witnessed my Ghost Form. I need to keep it that way if I can_

_"_How old are you, and what brings you out here?"

Danny almost forgot to answer him still thinking about if he saw him or not. He made eye contact, and tried to not look suspicious.

"I'm 16, and well, I don't know how to explain this, but I don't know how I got here."

"Where did you get that gun?" Sebastian pointed at his hand.

"This?"

Danny held the weapon and looked it over. Should he tell him, and would there be any consequences if he did?

"I...found it...at Beacon Mental Hospital." He decided to be honest this time.

"You're too young to be in training for the police force that's for sure, what were you doing there?" A little suspicion rose in Sebastian.

Then it raised a question to Danny, _He knows about the hospital? Wait, before coming here, Clock showed me the guy in the cloak, and he was in there as well, he's the same guy! and if I answer him I'd just be forced reveal my identity..._

Danny was about to tell a lie, when both heard growling.

The same creatures with barbed wire and blood over their bodies were coming closer, hissing like cats, and swinging some of their weapons in their hands.

"Let's get to somewhere were we can't be seen." Sebastian ordered, his instinct as a leader kicking in.

"Lead the way." Danny looked at the enemies behind them, then back at Sebastian and ran behind him. The things giving chase were slow at least, so they went inside a house and shut the door quietly. Sebastian led Danny back to the same bedroom he was in before. The whole time Danny watched him lead, keeping his gun armed and ready. After feeling nothing was after them, they both relaxed a little more.

"Okay, Fenton. I'll cut to the chase; I'm here for an unknown reason like you, and I need your help. There's a gate with a thick and large chain that's keeping it from getting opened. I'm with a doctor. He and I are chasing after another kid older than you and he's a patient of his and we're both worried for his safety."

Danny took note of Sebastian calling him by last name, like superior officers do with soldiers. Danny knew it might be some time before he had Sebastian's trust. He was used to some people he knew referring to him by his last name, Dash, and Mr. Lancer at school. He listened to every word the seasoned detective said. Danny knew he wasn't good at listening, especially in class, but knew if he didn't Sebastian would most likely get pissed in the worst of ways. He'd only met him half an hour ago and had that sense already to not make the mistake of not listening.

"So what do you need me to do?"

_If I help him, I can probably go on my own from there and track the guy in the cloak, that'll be my next move, _Danny thought.

"Find something that'll cut that chain, it's that simple." Sebastian input.

"Sounds simple enough." Danny made one nod.

"I'll look around, and to help, do you think you can keep those monsters distracted?"

Danny made a smirk, "I'll do my best."

Sebastian noticed the slight cocky smile he made, it made him wonder, _he's a kid, he's not scared and acts like he's got nothing to lose, I think anyone would be scared shitless and run away, but not him? Why is that? I'm going to find out even if it kills me._


	5. Chapter 4: Sadist Appears

After both went down their separate paths, Danny thought about what do to. After some deep thinking he remembered.

"When those monsters attacked me, there was a sound and I almost lost control of my Ecto-Bomb, and...something in my head was telling me to kill and hurt people over and over until I passed out."

Danny wondered why, and then thought _this _may have been one of the reasons why Clockwork sent him on this job. Another reason to find the man in the cloak, but only making more questions than answers.

**_(Emberrrr, you will remember! Ember one thing remains...!)_**

Danny nearly about jumped out his skin. He looked at his jeans pocket.

"The Fenton Phones?! I forgot they were there with me."

Then he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. He picked one piece up and put it in his left ear.

"Ugh! I've told Tucker over and over to change that dumb ringtone."

He made a quick scan of the area to make sure nothing was coming or heard the sudden obnoxious song.

"Seriously, I could've gotten myself killed if someone heard that, or worse I'd die from embarrassment from a friend's old ghost crush. Hello?"

"Danny!?" A girls voice. Sam.

"Hey Sam. Are-"

"Don't 'Hey, Sam' me! Where are you Danny!?"

"I'm okay. I'll cut the fairy tale short for you: I was in class, and you already knew I was asleep, then Clockwork came and picked me up, took me to his place and right now I'm on some mission to stop a super crazy guy in a white cloak."

Silence came from the other end for a few moments.

"That's all? Alright, I believe you. You just disappeared and scared me and Tucker and Jazz."

Danny felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, Sams. There was no time to leave a note or tell you beforehand. This mission has been keeping me busy, especially when Clock showed me what's going on here..I'll say it once: _it's dangerous."_

A sigh was heard from her.

"Before I ask anything more, we've all told your parents Lancer is keeping you after school as the excuse for why you haven't returned home yet, so we've got you covered for the time being. But we don't know how long we can keep it up." She said worriedly.

"Thanks Sammy-"

"Don't call me that!"

Danny knew she hated that nickname, yet he did it tease her.

"Sorry haha. But what else do you want to know? I can't talk long so make it quick."

"How dangerous are we talking here?"

A deep, painful feeling ran down Danny's stomach.

"Sam. We've been over this." He said with a firm warning.

"I don't care, if I have to I'm coming over there to help."

"Sam, people have died over here, I can't risk you getting hurt."

More silence.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it. For now."

A few minutes later he had hung up. He looked around the village for anything that could cut the chain Sebastian had told him about.

"I can't blast the thing open. Not like I normally would do. I have to do it like any normal human would. If I used my powers I'd risk myself being seen and Sebastian would question how I did it."

He knew it would be harder this way, but it was for the best. But there was one thing he could try. He turned intangible, and put his head through it, wondering what was on the other side.

Houses. Nothing but more houses.

He returned back.

"Too bad there's no Nasty Burger building." He shrugged.

(BAM BAM)

Danny knew immediately that was the sound of gunshots. He turned and pinpointed where they were coming from, running towards the the sound. There was only one other person he knew who had a gun and that was Sebastian!

"He could be in trouble, I gotta find him!"

He ran and found a huge barn, bigger than the ones he'd seen around. Then he heard another sound, it...sounded like the humming of a chainsaw, and someone growling.

"Oh no, what did Seb manage to anger?!"

He heard it coming closer and closer. Danny held the gun, ready to fire.

"FENTON! Shoot him!" Sebastian signaled with his hand.

Sebastian came running toward him, then past him. Danny could now see what was chasing him in the shadows.

A large man in a dirty tank shirt, covered in blood with a strange metal mask over his head and face. In his hands was a chainsaw, held high in the air, threatening to shred his victim to death.

"That's got to be the worst cosplayer of _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ I've ever seen." Danny said unimpressed.

"Fenton?!"

_No more jokes, start shooting!_

Danny put all humor aside and aimed for the stomach and pulled the trigger. It made the madman pause, but it didn't bring him down. Danny started running to gain more distance,

"I should've expected that wouldn't work right away, I'll just have to-"

"Kid, watch out!" Sebastian screamed. While Danny was distracting the man with the chainsaw, Sebastian was shooting another one of the monsters covered with barbed wire, but Danny wasn't paying attention.

The teenager was running straight into another "zombie" like monster. He could see it was holding a crossbow and it was aimed right at Danny. Danny could see a red light being arched into the crossbow. He only had a few seconds to dodge after it was shot. The arrow with the red light missed its intended target, hitting the man with the chainsaw in the abdomen. As soon as it did,

Danny heard loud, fast beeping sounds, then he knew what that light on the arrow was..!

"A _bomb!?" _Danny cried.

It exploded, along with the zombie that had shot it in the first place, and the enemy that pursued him stopped moving and waving the chainsaw in the air. As the dirt and smoke faded, Danny watched as he fell to the ground and his body began to turn red and disintegrate, the chainsaw dropping from fingers that no longer worked.

"Wow, that could've been me if I didn't duck down." He said relieved.

Then something strange happened, the chainsaw man's body turned into thousands of small red dots and they moved to the direction of the gate, where was it going? Danny gasped at what he saw next.

The man in the white cloak had appeared. The red dust like material went past and through him were he stood.

"Hey! It's you, you're the one who knocked me out!" Danny pointed angrily.

The man didn't respond and turned and walked away, vaporized, and disappeared.

Danny heard huffed breathing and for a moment thought another enemy was going to flank him from behind and turned around to see it was just Sebastian catching his breath.

"Good work, Fenton," he gasped in between breaths, "I think we have what we need to pass through."

He pointed to the chainsaw on the ground.

"You're welcome, Mr. Detective. High five?" Danny held up a hand, expecting the same from Sebastian.

He completely disregarded it and gently put his hand down.

"Party pooper." Danny pouted, a little let down.

"I'll cut the chain, stay back." Sebastian bent down and picked up the heavy machine. He turned it on with the starter string and it roared to life.

Carefully he put the blades against the links of the chains and they ignited sparks, making a deafening sound. Danny covered his ears for the moment until Sebastian had successfully cut it. The gate was now open. The older man dropped the chainsaw sloppily, it was no longer needed.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked Danny, not looking at him.

Danny was about to answer when another voice cut in.

"Wait! Wait!"

Both turned to see a much older man in a white lab coat panting lightly behind them and waving.

"Wait, uh, officer-" He began,

"It's _Detective _Castallanos." Sebastian corrected him.

As soon as the moonlight hit this new strangers face, Danny recognized him immediately.

"You! You're the guy I met in the surveillance room from the hospital!" Danny pointed out to him.

He looked over Danny, but made no eye contact. He ignored him.

"Hey! I've got questions to ask you, old prune." Danny tried to get his attention back at him.

"We need to go. Leslie should be on the other side. It is imperative that we find him." The man ordered.

Danny was annoyed and wanted to yell at them, but reigned in his need to shout and followed the other two men before the gate shut behind them, forever.


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Nearly Exposed

****I've gotten so invested into this story that I may just be doing a sequel, but I can't make any promises, but when I'm finished it will be open for one! :D that is unless you my readers want it, let me know! Since this is the only crossover of Danny Phantom and Evil Within I want to make it awesome and special as I can.****

* * *

><p>As soon as the gate shut, Danny took a look back at it and noticed the bottom of it ended in large wooden spikes. He cringed at the thought that if he or someone had stopped and stood right under it, they'd be skewered like pork meat.<p>

_Glad I'm not that stupid. Only those guys with the barbed wire on them probably would be stupid enough to stand under that and get themselves killed. _

Danny brought his attention back to the other two men leading the way, and once again his curiosity for answers drew him to the man in the white lab coat.

"Fenton." Sebastian addressed Danny,

Danny looked at him, his gaze at the old man broken, "Yeah, what?"

"In case he forgets to tell you, this is Dr. Marcelo Jimenez, he's Leslie's doctor and caretaker." He explained.

"Oh." Danny looked back and tried to memorize that name.

Dr. Jimenez wasn't looking at them but instead at the area they were in, an expression of awe on his face.

"Ahh, the hospice! Yes, Leslie was being treated here years ago." He explained as he started to walk towards the houses up ahead. The other two followed. "We'd bring him here and he was the most comfortable here, and to him it felt safe."

"You know where we are?" Sebastian asked. Since he'd come here he'd had no idea or even a map to show him where they were.

"Just up ahead on that small hill is my brother's clinic. He'll take us in." Jimenez replied, still not making eye contact.

Sebastian sighed, "That didn't answer my question."

"I honestly don't know. For all I know, I could be losing my mind and you two are just a delusion, but I still have the obligation to protect my patient. As an officer of the law, you'd understand that." He peered over his shoulder, then back and kept on leading.

"Hope his brother's not a jerk, too." Sebastian mumbled.

"You said the 'two of us,' right? So I'm actually not invisible." Danny input sarcastically. He was already getting tired of this old man not acknowledging he was there, like he was an actual ghost, which was ironic since he was partially one.

"Let it go, he's done the same with me." Sebastian whispered.

This place looked the same as where they were before, only not as big. There were still some barns and shacks, and more houses. It also didn't seem as creepy ethier, but they still kept alert and on guard.

"Oh jeez!" Danny flinched and jumped. Sebastian turned his head to see what was wrong, Danny rubbed one side of his face and sighed.

"What?" asked Sebastian. For the first time Danny could hear concern in his voice.

"Nothing bad, _that_ just creeped me out." Danny pointed at a dead tree trunk.

A dead, large goat was strung to the trunk of the tree, it's body had been mangled and broken into pieces to add more grotesque imagery to it.

"Pretty disgusting, I know," added Sebastian, "Some sick bastard had a little too much fun, hope he got killed by those things out there."

"We must be going, this way!" Jimenez urged to the two of them, impatience could be heard in his tone.

"I can barely see him. Where the hell is he?" Sebastian squinted, trying to adjust to the partial darkness, but couldn't find the doctor.

Danny, however, had night vision, so he spotted him immediately.

"Over there, to the house on the left." He pointed. He wondered if that would make Sebastian suspicious?

Luckily it didn't and he asked Danny to lead the way.

Suddenly lightening struck in the sky, and following right after it, was a cry,

"Help! Help!"

A figure in white clothing ran into a house and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong with this kid?" Sebastian said annoyed.

"Wait, 'kid'? Was that Leslie?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, something has been freaking him out and he ran away."

Danny didn't know a whole lot about mentally ill patients, but assumed Leslie was a pretty disturbed person for sure, and in a situation like this where you're surrounded by things that try to kill you, anyone would run off.

"Detective, we're here." Jimenez announced, "He went inside."

The three entered. It was a messy house, and some old bottles of medicine and doctor's equipment were strewn all over the rotting wood floor.

If it wasn't for Danny's heightened hearing, he would not be hearing the voice he was hearing now,

"Hush, hush, don't you fret..."

Already he was getting a bad vibe, and...his ghost sense went off.

_Now my ghost sense is on? Why now and not before, something's not right here...if there's a ghost here, I can't transform and these two will be in danger._

Sebastian noticed his look of dread and worry, and...he saw blue, misty air coming out from his mouth? He also noticed it was starting to feel a little chillier.

Then Danny saw him staring at him, startled.

"Something's in that room," Sebastian told him. The detective quietly started to creep toward the room. He was now able to hear a voice, the same one Danny had heard before any of them.

_Did he see something? I don't know, but I'll find out later, gotta face that ghost first_

They entered, not making a single noise. Beds were unclean and unkept, some had ethier dirt or blood stained on them. There was a sickly slurping like noise, it was making Danny even more anxious.

"Hush, hush, don't you fret, the good doctor is here..."

Sebastian was the first to see who it was, then Danny. It was a large man by a medical table, standing over a dead corpse and cutting into it.

"Valerio! It's me!" Jimenez called out.

Danny shook his hands in frustration, _No! What is he doing!? He'll alert this freak and make him attack us!_

"Doc, no! Wait-!" Sebastian had the same idea, but failed to stop him.

"This is my brother, Valerio, Leslie's original doc-" he stopped, looking at Valerio in shock.

Sebastian stood next to him, ready if something happened. The two men didn't see that Danny's ghost sense was going off like crazy, Danny held his hand over his mouth to hide it.

"Peel away...no tearing..expose everything..."

A heart. A human's heart fell to the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sebastian tried to get his attention.

And he did. Valerio paused and turned around, the corner of his skull was almost exposing his brain, bloody and smelly. His eyes were shining white. He held up a knife, coming closer and ready to cut whatever came his way. Jimenez had already taken off and Danny moved to help Sebastian fend Valerio off.

Sebastian put a direct shot through his head, killing the crazed doctor instantly. He was gone. Then the room began to shake, and the same high pitched noise began to ring in their ears and the headaches rolled in.

"Again!? Augh!" Danny held one side of his head.

Something appeared and was doing something where the dead corpse lay. Valerio stood next to it and the two watched as he cut into the corpse then stopped midway into the abdomen. He started scratching and tearing into his scalp and skull.

"So itchy! ..."

He laughed evilly to himself.

"Make it stop! It itches! Ahhhhhhhh!" Then he vaporized and disappeared.

The room was still and quiet.

Jimenez looked at the corpse, sad, yet he seemed empty.

"What on earth was that?" Danny whispered.

No one answered.

"How could he have done that to Valerio? It couldn't be Ruvik." Jimenez spoke to himself.

"Ruvik? Seriously, you said that name when I met you at the hospital. Who is he?" Danny pulled on his sleeve, but he didn't look at him. Danny shook his head and let go.

Sebastian was holding and looking at an X-Ray. He put it towards the light above the corpse. It showed three keys inside the stomach.

"Did he swallow those?" Danny asked, also looking at it.

Sebastian picked up the knife that belonged to Valerio and stuck it into the corpse chest.

"Dude, that's so gross." Danny squinted his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Sebastian put his hand into the chest cavity and started to dig. He could already feel one of the keys in his hand.

Suddenly the corpse screamed and jumped into his face, startling Sebastian and he fell to the floor. Danny reacted and held up his gun. It almost made him shoot it. Then he started to have a giggle fit.

"That's funny. It was still alive." He tried to keep himself for laughing.

"Shut it." Sebastian rolled his eyes at him. He held out his bloody hand with the key.

"I wonder that the key is for though." Danny put his gun away and walked around the table, keeping his eyes on the corpse.

"Don't know, hopefully something useful."

**Taking a break! I need it!**


	7. Chapter 6

Sebastian demanded that the three of them take a brief break. This let Danny rest a minute and think about why his ghost sense was going off the charts.

"Detective, we need to leave immediately!" Jimenez insisted.

"Doc, remember there's a kid with us, he needs a break more than either of us, and I need to talk to him."

Danny flinched and made a quiet gasp.

_Oh no, does he really suspect me? Well duh! How can he not? He's a detective, his job is to find people who might've done bad things. Hiding Phantom isn't going to be that easy , _he yelled at himself.

Then something came to mind,

_My ghost sense; there's only one reason that makes sense as to why it was going off: that doctor Valerio was most likely already dead before we found him. But if those "zombie" guys are dead, why didn't I sense it then? Then...Valerio was human, not a monster..._

Danny was sitting on a old couch. They were no longer in the doctor's house but inside a different one. Sebastian was looking out the window for any enemies. Then something caught Danny's eye, something was strapped to Sebastian's back, what was it?

"Hey, what kind of weapon is that?" Danny pointed.

"This?" Sebastian pulled it off, it was a huge crossbow.

"I found it in the barn, it was on the upper levels just sitting on a chair. It's an Agony Crossbow." He explained, he leaned over to get a full view of it from the moonlight.

Danny whistled to show off his impression.

"Lucky. But it's useless if there's no arrows to shoot with."

"Point taken, but this doesn't use arrows, it requires harpoons."

Danny shook his head in surprise. "Woah! Have you found any?"

"I have in fact. I've got a Shock Bolt and a Poison Bolt." He held them out to show.

"Hang up the phone! Let me see!" Danny's interest was really sparking up.

For the first time, and in such a long time, this kid was putting a smile on Sebastian's scarred lips. He reminded him so much of...

His smile faded.

Danny held one, it was the Poison bolt, at one end, it had a small, glass sphere with a brain inside it. Such symbolism fit for the kind it was! He was eager to look at the other bolt..

But Sebastian pulled them out of his hands roughly. Danny sat on his knees stunned and tried to process what happened. He looked up, the detective was not facing him, but Danny did see a pained, scowl on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Let's keep going, Fenton."

"A-alright." Danny made a hurt response.

_Fuck_, Sebastian cursed himself.

"I'm going to go look in that bedroom, see if there's anything I can take with us."

Sebastian nodded to him.

Danny wiped an oncoming tear. He kicked the door and went into the bedroom, nothing much was in it. He saw a chair...wait,..

"What's this?"

An old, tape player sat on it. It had two large film holders on top, definitely old school style. He pushed the play button, a red light turned on, and the film reels moved;

"Experiment number four; subjects numbers four through thirteen: brain wave activity diminished but synchronization has been achieved...-"

_Who is this? _

-"Subjects should now have a shared consciousness. My previous trials indicated rapid deterioration of consciousness. Their minds became an exquisite mass; an amalgam of mental carrion-"

Danny bent down on one knee, trying to soak in what this man was saying, maybe this was Ruvik speaking?

-"I'll have to connect myself if I want to experience their terror before it diminishes."

The play button clicked and stopped the tape. That last sentence from the recording sent a chill down Danny's back. He didn't fully understand what this person was saying, it almost sounded like someone may have been studying and watching him.

He left the room. If someone was watching them, he was going to track him down.

"Let's get out of here, I'm getting the creeps." Danny stomped out the door.

Sebastian took note of his body posture, he could see the kid wasn't scared, but determined, but also a little angry? He wondered if it was because he didn't look at him after he put away the crossbow, he really did regret it. But he wasn't so sure. He still didn't get to question the kid about how he was able to detect the crazy doctor before he himself did, and the colored breaths coming from his mouth?

"Mr. Fenton, Detective, this way!"

The doctor led them into another part of the house, and then down into a basement.

"Leslie went down here, I can just barely hear his voice."

The hallway they walked into was made of rubble and stone, and at the end was a door. A small open window was on the right side of the wall close to the door. Danny peeked in, there were red lights glowing from inside the room. It gave him a very creepy feeling.

Jimenez was the first to go through, the other two still followed. Danny looked to the left and saw that an old arm chair sat there, and on the floor were dozens of books stacked on top of each other. On the wall in front of the chair were photos pinned on it. It was hard to see what they were of, Danny looked at a few then a certain one caught his eye; this one had an image of Sebastian?

_Is someone spying on him? _He wondered.

"Please, Leslie, settle down!"

Danny went to the corner of the room where the doctor tried to calm down the frantic young man. Now Danny could see up close what he looked like. He was quite surprised to see his hair was white, as well as his skin, and he wore no shoes. He struggled to get out of Jimenez's arms.

Sebastian's head shot to the right, looking at the door they entered through with alarm, Danny caught this.

"Wait, doc. I think something's coming." He held up his hand to prevent anyone coming through.

And it happened again; blue air shot out of Danny's lips once more, and this time no one saw it. Another ghost?

"Whats coming Seb?" Danny asked, preparing himself. He cocked his gun and got closer to Sebastian's side.

The door roughly sprang wide open. But no one came out. They both waited a few seconds, but nothing appeared. But they could hear footsteps and smacking, slimy sounds...

"Scary! Something scary.." Leslie whimpered.

"It" appeared in front of Danny, a person with weird tentacle like strings on its face. It wrapped both hands around Danny's neck and tried to strangle him.

"_GET OFF_ me!" Danny yelled as he tried prying it's fingers off.

"Danny!" Sebastian cried,

Sebastian punched the creature in the face, and it stumbled away and let go of the teenager. After it did, it disappeared.

"You...called me by my first name?" Danny coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't slack now! Where did it go?!" Sebastian aimed his pistol in different directions, trying to pinpoint it.

Danny looked further into the room, and saw a strange sight; He could see it! But not all clearly, it looked like a mirage you'd see in a desert. It headed for Sebastian next, the detective took the shot this time. It revealed itself for a few moments after the bullet hit its torso before it fell to the floor and disappeared again.

Danny, with his newfound ability, used this chance to shoot it three times, and then it reappeared again on the floor and unmoving. He walked closer to it and gently nudged it with his foot to see if it was really dead, no reaction. Danny gasped. There was a strange, bubbling, green colored liquid coming from underneath the body of the creature.

"Is this..what I think it could be?" He said quietly.

He bent down on one knee, reached out with his hand to touch the liquid, but another hand pushed it out of the way.

"I need this, move."

Sebastian held out a double syringe and sucked in the liquid into it, then put the syringe into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked firmly. What was someone doing with what could have been...ectoplasm?

"I should ask the same damn thing to you," Sebastian spat at him, he walked to the doctor and Leslie.

"This place is a death trap, is there any safe place at all?" He asked.

"I think, that's unlikely." Jimenez replied, and coaxed Leslie to start walking and head towards the door.

Leslie took a glance at Danny, who in returned gave him a weird look, their eyes meet. Leslie pointed one finger to him and shakily said:

"Not human..not human...not human...not human!" He started to whimper and cry.

Danny froze. Unable to say a word. He stood in fear. Did Leslie know his secret?

"Let's get going." Jimenez orders, and gave Danny a stink eye.

"One minute. We'll catch up to you." Sebastian told him as both went out the door.

Danny still stood stiff as cardboard, looking down at the floor, then glanced at Sebastian. The detective folded his arms, not letting his eyes off of the teen.

"Answer me; and do it honestly, I don't have time for any lies. How did you know where to shoot that monster and kill it?"


	8. Chapter 7 On the Verge

Danny licked his lips nervously, his mouth getting dry. His heart was beating fast as he tried his best to stay calm and composed. Sweat began to drip down his face and temples. He was in a corner and knew he couldn't worm his way out of this one.

_Half truth game it is then._

"It was instinct, I was able to take it down by listening to its sounds, and determined if it was further or close that way." He sounded as honest as he could, and making sure to make eye contact with Sebastian.

"Fair enough, now tell me, what is that misty air that keeps coming from your mouth?"

_Shoot! Now what do I do to cover that?_

"Air like that only comes out if it's cold, and we're not in a cold climate." Sebastian stated.

"Detective! You need to come look at this!" Jimenez's voice faintly echoed from the hallway.

He sounded startled, so Sebastian couldn't ignore that.

"We're not finished here, remember that." Sebastian pointed at Danny.

Danny bent his head down. He was relieved, but at the same time fearful. Afraid that he wouldn't gain Sebastian's trust, and afraid that if it came to the worse case scenario he'd find out about his Ghost Half and try to hunt him down or reject him. He'd already dealt with enough of that from Valerie at home. Then Danny remembered that Sebastian had called him by his name..what did that mean?

He followed everyone into the hallway. Danny looked ahead to where the stairs would be… and he could see what was wrong. There were no stairs! Instead it was replaced by a wall.

"The stairs are gone..." Jimenez slowly paced off the wall staring at it.

"We must be collectively losing our minds." Sebastian commented.

Leslie started to mumble then,

"Losing our minds.."

He picked his head up and said louder,

"Losing our minds! Losing our minds! Losing our minds!" He cried hysterically.

A breeze flew by them all and Jimenez was looking at something as his eyes widened in horror.

"No...!"

They all looked up. There was the man in the cloak staring down at them.

"Ruvik... It is you!" Jimenez exclaimed.

Leslie started screaming and crying.

"Leslie!" The doctor bent down to comfort him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sebastian questioned, walking closer to him.

"That's Ruvik? He's..the one who put me here!" Danny said shocked.

Ruvik said nothing and turned to leave, going through the door.

Sebastian and Danny walked closer to pursue him.

"No! Don't follow him!" Jimenez warned.

Danny looked back at him confused, then turned around. Sebastian still followed.

"What the?!"

The hallway shifted. Danny and Sebastian looked down the other side. The wall had disappeared as well as Leslie and Jimenez.

"Doctor? Leslie?" Sebastian called out to them.

"Where...where'd they go?!" Danny scanned the area frantically, then rubbed his eyes.

_This is so much like a dream! There's no way the hallway just ditched us! _

The next thing Danny heard was the clicking of a gun and the barrel of the said gun behind his neck.

"What did you do, kid?" Sebastian asked, he was serious.

"Hey! Don't do that! And I didn't do anything! I didn't make them disappear, I swear!"

Danny turned fast to face him and held his hands up. He was scared and was afraid of not just possibly being shot, but having go intangible if Sebastian fired, blowing his cover. All he knew he could do was just lie if he had to.

"I don't know what's happening, but I didn't do that. And hear me out, I'll explain what I've been hiding from you, just please, not now." He begged.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"So you _are_ keeping something from us. Well then, you lead the way." Sebastian informed.

"W-what?" Danny stammered, confused.

Sebastian grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, keeping his gun pointed at his back. He urged him to walk closer to the door, the one were they went into to get Leslie.

"But I don't know where we're going." Danny still had his hands up.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you're hiding must have something to do with what's been going on since we got here."

"But-!" Danny started,

"Keep going." He ordered in spite.

But when they reached the door, the hallway expanded itself once again.

"You gotta believe me Seb, I didn't cause that-"

"Don't call me 'Seb', I don't trust you." He spat.

"Yeah, I got that message pretty clearly, but you don't need to threaten me with-"

The door in front of them sprang open...and out of it was a wave of blood crashing towards them.

Danny screamed and ducked and covered his head, Sebastian did the same.

At the last minute, Danny went invisible and intangible by instinct. The both of them could see nothing but darkness, even after opening their eyes again.

Sebastian stood up straight. He could see he stood in a pool of dark red blood and he watched as blood trickled down his palms.

Sebastian looked to see where he was, finding that he was no longer in that corridor but a factory like room. There were large container bins further away and broken catwalks against the walls. He looked around for Danny.

"Now where are we?"

Sebastian spotted him on one of the catwalks, head facing to the left and looking around, calm but confused.

"Another hell hole, that's for sure." Sebastian replied, shaking his hands to get the blood off.

"Still not my fault." Danny glared at him, arms folded.

Sebastian walked through the thick blood, holding his gun up to avoid dropping it into the blood or letting the blood ruin his gun. He headed to where Danny was and started to climb out. Danny went to him and held out his hand to help. Much to Danny's surprise he grabbed his hand and Danny lifted him out. Sebastian patted off the blood, which strangely hardly stained any of his clothing or skin.

"Thank you...I'm sorry about back there." Sebastian said sheepishly, then walked past him.

"It's alright, I think I would've done the same." Danny shrugged.

Sebastian took a good look around for anything that could be of use, or an exit. Luckily there was a small staircase leading to a white door and above it a well lit light was on.

"You see that? That should be a way out, but before we go, let's take a good look around."

"What's here that we could use other than that?" Danny pointed at the small sea of blood.

"Weapons, bullets, ammunition, look for those; I tend to find them just lying around."

"Alright, gotcha." Danny thumbed up.

Danny took the left while Sebastian went to the right.

"Hm, what's that?" Danny squinted, spotting something thin and shiny strung up horizontally.

He got closer and stopped in front of it. It was..a string connected to two pillars from the ground, and on one side a helm that held the string. Danny didn't know what it was exactly, he held out his hand to touch it...

"No, don't!" Sebastian stopped him in time.

"Why?" Danny said confused.

"It's a trap." Sebastian sighed, "Excuse me."

He gently pushed him aside and started to fiddle with the helm.

"Fenton, whenever you see these, try to disarm them or crawl under them, if you accidentally run into one, it'll explode and it can injure or kill you." He said warily.

"Ohhhh.." Danny said in realization.

"Also what I learned about these; after you manage to disarm it, you can take the parts from them and use them for the Agony Crossbow. To use the harpoons, they need those parts."

"Do you mean, I can borrow it sometime?" Danny asked happily.

"Maybe. We'll see." _Oh Lily..._

_"_I'd love to try it out."

Sebastian could see how eager he was, and it hurt him. He didn't want to see this young child hurt...

"Did you find anything? Anything for yourself?"

"Uh, not yet, I'll keep looking." Danny jumped off the catwalk and onto concrete ground.

"Just be careful, alright?"

Danny looked around, and wondered just how much longer could he play charades with Sebastian. He already saw his ghost sense, and what else?

_I'll have to tell him eventually, he and I might need it and I'd be able to defend myself better.._

_"_Oh!" Danny spotted something sitting on a metal barrel, and went to it. It was a pack of bullets. He picked them up and put them into the slots of his gun.

"I think we should go now, come on." Sebastian called.

Danny went to where he was in front of the door.

Then something happened. Blood, and internal organs began to cover up the wall and the door, and Ruvik appeared.

"You again?" Danny pointed his gun at him. He really wanted to give this guy pain!

Ruvik didn't even flinch at the threat of a gun aimed for his face. The red mist they saw earlier appeared, went past Danny and Sebastian and into the pool of blood behind them.

"What's it doing?...oh man I've got a bad feeling." Danny shivered.

Ripples started to move in the blood, and then, bodies emerged from where the ripples were. They were back; the same creatures Danny fought in the village. Danny looked back at the door, but Ruvik had taken off again. Danny punched the floor in frustration, angry that he got away.

"Fenton, let's split, and don't get killed!" Sebastian ordered as he started preparing the crossbow.

Danny started to pick which group to take on, and thought of an idea.

_I can get their attention, go into one of the doors in the corner of the room and fight them from there, transforming out of Sebastian's sight! _

_"_Hey bozos! Over here!" Danny jumped and waved and made as much noise as possible.

It worked, he got about 7 of the monsters' interest and they came closer.

"That's right, follow the weak looking helpless kid!" He teased, and started to run, leading them away.

And in a brief, rare sight, Danny could feel his eyes glow green. When it happens, his senses sharpen and everything becomes more vibrant.

He went to a door and pushed it open, and waited. They were still slow, but it didn't bother him. Danny heard explosions, no doubt they were from the explosives Sebastian was using. He hoped he really could use it sometime. The monsters came in, growling and trying to be intimidating. Danny noticed there were barrels of chemicals that were flammable, and that was really going to help out if he needed it.

He stretched his arms and fingers, doing a quick stretch when he didn't use his powers for a certain amount of time helped. Now he was ready.

"Going ghost!"


	9. Chapter 8: Truth Revealed

_Hope the kid is okay on his own._

Sebastian loaded an Explosive Bolt into the crossbow. These were the best to use when there were multiple enemies and it eliminated them quickly. But it didn't help eliminate his worry.

_Can he really do it, though? I saw after I met him he never cried or seemed scared, just what makes him fearless? _

Then an idea came to him,

_After I kill these guys I'll go check on him. Does he have some secret weapon he uses to fend for himself and I just don't see it?_

Meanwhile_.._

_"_Whoo hoo!"

Danny was enjoying himself, beating these monsters to a pulp and eliminating them one by one. Even teasing them. Sometimes he would stand and not do a thing while one would try to slice him with an axe, and go intangible before it hit him, then disappear. This confused the zombie momentarily, then angering it. They would look for him for while so he'd re-appear and land on their shoulders, knocking them down to the floor.

"You guys are all looks but no scare. You're like something from a bad music video." He chuckled with delight.

He ran up a staircase, and noticed there was a bomb on the wall. He froze for a second. It started to beep and flicker from its light. He quickly ducked. He sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was-"

It exploded. He was three feet away from it. He barely managed to make himself intangible in time before it went off. He grunted. Some debris had hit his face and arms and some of the fire from the bomb hit his face as well. It hurt!

"Aughhh, ow..." He moaned.

The creatures were getting closer.

He quickly ran to get more space.

"What made it go off? I ducked!" He groused.

Then he could see why: Someone had thrown a hatchet at the bomb and it set it off. It happened so quickly Danny missed it. Now he was mad because he got minor injuries from all his messing around. He punched himself in the arm, instead of tapping his face like he usually would, there were burns on his face.

"I've got to be careful...it's time to really put these guys down."

His eyes began to glow a soft blue. He was reaching down to his core, the center of all ghosts; he was calling upon his Ice Powers.

"It's time for you all to chill out." He hissed.

He raised his arms and hands, ice and cold air came out from his palms. After it hit his targets they briefly screamed as the ice began to cover the floors and encase the bodies. They stood lifeless. Danny ran and blasted them with his Ecto Rays, continuously kicking them with all his strength. They broke and shattered to pieces until there were none of them left.

After finally beating them all, he panted and rested his hands on his knees as his eyes reverted back to green.

"Hey! You alright Fenton?!" Sebastian's voice faintly called.

_Oh crud! _

Danny gasped and panicked. He was still in his ghost form. He looked at the door which was 8 feet away from him, he could hear Sebastian about to enter. So he flew up, his legs turned into a ghostly tail. He hid himself by standing on top of the catwalk and quickly turned to his normal form, it made a bright flash.

"Fenton, where are you- what the hell is all this in here?!"

Sebastian saw the melting ice on the floor. Danny winced.

_I forgot about the ice. Now I'm really in big trouble._

"I'm right here."

Danny started to walk down the stairs, making contact with Sebastian's eyes, trying to not look suspicious and letting him know he was alright.

"What happened here?" Sebastian's eyes then widened in horror, "Oh God, what happened to your arms and face!?" He cried.

He went to the teen and wrapped his hands on his arms, Danny flinched from the pain. These were taking a little longer to heal, he thought.

"I got blasted by one of the bombs in here, but I'm alright." Danny smiled reasurredly, however doing this made him jump from the pain, the burns on his face didn't like it.

"Where did this ice come from?" Sebastian let him go and looked at the room. The ice was beginning to rapidly melt and drip water.

Danny didn't answer, instead he made a pleading expression, his eyes started to lightly water. He was terrified.

Sebastian saw this, Danny expected him to start being cold to him again, but instead he showed concern.

"Can you tell me, please? I won't scold you." He said sincerely.

"How do I know that for sure? All you've done is order me around, and treat me like an outsider."

Sebastian didn't answer.

"I still can't tell you; I'm afraid of being hunted, that's why." Danny spat, and grit his teeth at him.

"Why would I hunt you? You've been the bravest kid I've seen. You've got more balls than some of the other guys I work with and been so helpful."

"Because...Seb,...I'm not human." Danny made a light whimper.

Sebastian blinked his eyes and snapped his head.

"Are you saying that, just becuase of Leslie? He's sick, remember? He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Well guess what? He's right. To you I'm just another monster we fight at the end of the day...!"

Both went silent. Danny just looked at the floor in shock, shocked by his own words.

"Fine then. You don't have to tell me now, let's go. The way out isn't blocked anymore."

After he heard this Danny snapped out of his trance.

"Okay." He said quietly.

Both walked out of the room, not saying a word. They both reached the door. Sebastian had his gun out, just to make sure there was noting that could attack them.

It was another long hallway. Both adjusted their sight and could see there was another doorway and a room at the other end. They walked in, Danny saw a door to the right, and attempted to open it, but it was locked.

While he did this, Sebastian's thoughts wandered,

_What did he mean back there? Another monster to hunt down? He must've been ranting about his own insecurities. And admits to not being human. It must be what he's hiding from me. I wonder if I'm getting close to some truth..._

_"_You think there's something in there?" Danny had his head turned at him and pointed.

"There might be, let's see."

Sebastian entered cautiously, gun ready. There was nothing. Then he looked at Danny and made a nod.

"It seems safe."

Now both were in. It was safe, but a mess. Blood had been splattered on the floors and walls. A single dead corpse laid on the floor further in the room.

"This is ethier a morgue, or a surgical room." Danny suggests, taking a few steps toward the drawer like lockers on the right side.

"Look at this."

Danny turned. Sebastian had found some shotgun bullets on a table. He picked them up.

"Oh, Fenton, there's jar of the green juice over there, can you pick it up for me?" Sebastian pointed across the room.

Danny saw it. Then he remembered back in the basement, could this liquid really be ectoplasm? There were only a few ways to find out.

He walked over to get it.

Suddenly something came crawling out of the floor, and both heard a blood-curdling scream. Both eyes on the new creature grew in horror. This thing had long legs, overgrown claws and long black hair. Blood splattered about as it crawled out out of the floor.

"What is that?!" Danny screamed.

He kept his eyes on the new enemy as well as the jar.

"Don't stand there, let's run!" Sebastian cried.

Danny disappeared instead.

"Danny?! Oh shit."

The female like monster was headed straight for him. Sebastian tried to shoot it, but it missed and "teleported".

"Damn it!"

"Let's go!"

Sebastian saw that he had the jar of the green juice in his hand. Danny pulled roughly on his sleeve. It stunned the detective, where'd he come from?!

Sebastian put his questions aside and started to run like hell. Danny looked behind him, the thing he could see had 6 long arms, and blood all over its body.

"Shit, we gotta get out here!" Sebastian yelled and panted

"What's it look like I'm doing, Mr. Genius!?" Danny shot at him irritably.

Then they realized: there was no way out of the hallway. They were trapped. All doors were locked. The one they had come from was locked as well. Both panted in fear as the monster got closer and closer. Suddenly the door on the closest right opened; a zombie had busted in. This caught the pursuers attention and it grabbed it with its arms and started clawing it and bashing its head into the floor.

"That's our chance, go!" Sebastian ran to the door, Danny followed.

They continued to run, turned left and found another dead end. Danny could faintly hear the monster behind them, "she" made loud ragged breathing sounds and it was creepy.

Sebastian hit a button on the wall, one to close a door. He hoped that would buy them some time.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked, nervous.

"Over there, there's a ladder going down." Sebastian pointed and led.

Both went to it, and as they did, red smoke started coming from the ground. They didn't notice until then that there more dead bodies laying around. The red smoke appeared from one of them, and "it" came through it.

Danny grimaced and went down after Sebastian. They got to the lower floor. They could hear her coming and crawling down the ladder.

"Keep your body down, there's more traps." Sebastian warned.

Sure enough there were two string traps. Both carefully bent down to avoid them. Up ahead was an elevator, it automatically opened for them. They wasted no time and went in. It closed right as the creature behind them tried to grab their legs. Another dead body was in the center of the elevator floor.

"I think...think we lost it." Danny panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I shouldn't celebrate just yet."

Sebastian held out a match. He lit it up and dropped it on the dead corpse.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked curious.

"I think she's able to teleport by going through dead bodies."

"Um..ew."

The elevator opened. And as soon as it did, red smoke was coming from a corpse a few feet away.

"Oh, COME ON!" Danny moaned loudly.

"That door, there!"

They ran to the left and opened it and slammed it shut. A door ahead of them was threatening to close them off.

"Run for it now." Danny said.

With the last of their strength, the dived under it and made it in time before it shut.

"Augh, that was close."

"No kidding." Danny said flatly.

They were in a tunnel,with a staircase below them. They started walking down.

"Think we got rid of what-ever-that-thing-was for good?" Danny wondered.

"Can't be sure, this place just keeps messing with us. It's unpredictable."

Then Sebastian slowed down a little. And he looked at him.

"More importantly; what the hell did you do back there? You vanished into thin air. I saw it with my own eyes."

Danny paused.

"Are you one of those things that can turn invisible too?"

"I-" Danny began.

A figure behind them appeared in their peripheral vision; Ruvik was walking towards them!

Both started to run back up the stairs. They ended up back where they were in the beginning. Ruvik had disappeared.

"Please Danny, I need to know-!"

The platform and staircase started to shake and quiver from under them. It was going to fall apart!

"I'll tell you this! That green stuff you see lying around, it may be ectoplasm and,-"

Both struggled to keep their balance, but it was impossible.

"Ectoplasm?! What-"

They fell.

Sebastian fell as his expression fell to horror.

_No! If I don't catch him...he'll fall to his death! _

"Seb!" Danny cried, he dived his body weight head first and stretched out his arms.

_I HAVE TO!_

Two bright rings formed in front of his torso, as they shifted his clothing he felt the cold energy rise from within. Thinner and tighter black clothes replaced his shirt and jeans, his eyes to green, and raven hair to snowy white.

Sebastian saw it, a flash and then the teenager's appearance transformed dramatically into a different person before his eyes. He could see Danny's face full of desperation. Danny flew past him and then under him, then caught him under his armpits, slowing down his fall. Sebastian on the other hand, saw that on the walls, things were sideways, giving the illusion that they were falling upwards instead of down. He was less than 50 feet from certain death. Danny slowly brought him down until they touched solid ground, then he let go.

Sebastian panted and tried to slow down his panicked heart. Danny flew around him and landed on the floor gracefully and quietly. Danny bit his lip and tightened his fists. Now he was nervous and scared. What was the detective going to say, now that he's seen him in his form?

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" Danny tried to place his now white gloved hands on his shoulders.

Sebastian flinched and jumped back, still in shock from the fall and the new look of the teenager.

"You...is this..what you've been hiding?" He asked gruffly.

Danny looked away shamefully.

"Yes..I didn't know what to do."

Sebastian grabbed his gun, and aimed at Danny. Danny gasped in fear. His worst fear was coming true, Sebastian was afraid of him.

"You will tell me. _Everything. _From how you got here, and who you're working for...if you refuse; you're dead. And just what the hell are you?"


	10. Chapter 9

"First off, who are you? You look different. You're not being controlled, are you?" Sebastian kept his gun pointed at Danny.

"You know my name, Danny Fenton. But back at home, I'm Danny Phantom. I'm from Amity Park, Colorado. I'm a half-ghost." Danny distinctively held his hands up.

"Half ghost?" Sebastian's eyes flashed.

"That's right. I'll try to keep it short. Two years ago I went into a portal that my parents created, it's a Ghost Portal. The Ghost Portal can connect to my world and there are hundreds of them that appear around the globe. I turned it on, and got zapped by the link between the worlds and I got ghost powers. I fight ghosts who cause trouble for the living and protect the town."

Sebastian listened intently to his voice. It was slightly different. It carried a faint echo when he spoke. It was so strange.

"So you're not something that's possessing you? You have full control and the one I'm looking at is the same kid I met?" Sebastian loosened his finger from the trigger slightly.

"Yes, I am. The hair, the eyes, and the suit, it all came with it."

"And again, why did you come to Beacon Hospital?"

"I have a friend, who's also a ghost; his name's Clockwork. He called me into this mission and was scared that whatever is causing all this freaky stuff we've been seeing may enter into my hometown if it's not stopped. I'm here to investigate, it's my part time job in a way."

"So we both are here for the same cause." Sebastian lowered his gun a little.

"I'm not here to kill you, I don't kill my own kind. If I wanted to kill you Sebastian, I would've done it already." Danny pointed out.

"Good point."

"I just wasn't ready to tell you. The air from my breath, the invisibility, the ice as well. It was all me. I was scared you'd hunt me down for it and see me as a monster." Danny said timidly.

"You're not a monster, not completely. Just different." Sebastian made a small grin.

That comment, it really put Danny at ease.

Sebastian held his gun in hand and put it back into his holster. He moved forward to get a closer look and Danny took two steps back, still nervous. But because of this, both got a better look at each other.

Danny didn't see it before, but he had scars on one lip and on his cheek and temple. Sebastian eyes weren't really brown, but a bright golden brown. He had some dark circles under his eyes as well.

_Man, what has he been through? Other than the stuff that's been going on, this must be from years of work and some abuse by criminals._

He also never noticed that his vest had stripes and that he wore a red tie. It suited him.

Sebastian looked into an abyss of green eyes. They were an electrifying green, he'd never seen anyone who naturally had that color. His hair was whiter than all of the snow days he's seen in the winter. Sebastian put his fingers onto his chest, he didn't expect the suit to feel cold to his touch.

"Danny, I"m sorry. I'm sorry I've been an asshole. You have saved my ass more times than I can count. Without my partners who are missing right now, I don't think I would've made it this far."

Sebastian lost all anger and confusion, after being told the truth. He patted Danny's head. It was silky and soft. Danny shut an eye as he did, still on guard if he did something.

"You're calling me by my first name again. Why? You did it when I fought the invisible dude."

"Why shouldn't I? I think I should trust you enough by now. I can see you're a very talented and gifted kiddo."

"No I'm not, you're just saying that to be nice so I don't kill you or something." Danny felt some blush coming and darted his eyes away.

"I said the same thing to my daughter before she passed. I'm not bullshitting you." Sebastian kneeled on one knee to him.

Danny said nothing after that. But still thought,

_He had a kid of his own? What happened to her? _

"You said you had partners? Where are they?" Danny was curious, he wanted to know more about the daughter, but decided to put it off. It could've been a touchy subject.

Sebastian made a sad face.

"I don't know. After we left Beacon, we all got separated. Their names are Joseph Oda and Juli Kidman."

"I can help you look for them." Danny suggested cheerfully.

"Thanks, it'll help me out. And what happened to the burns you got from earlier? They're almost gone."

"I can heal myself. It's pretty cool." Danny answered proudly.

With the discussion over and feeling more comfortable, Danny turned back to human.

"How did you do that? Where do the lights come from?" Sebastian asked in awe.

"I theorized that I'm connected to the ghost portal in some way and it's synchronized with the ectoplasm that's glued to my DNA."

"Right, ectoplasm you called it. What is it exactly?"

"Oh, I forgot I still have this." Danny's face lit in realization.

He picked up the jar from the floor and examined it. He brought it closer for the older man to see.

"To put it simply: it's what all ghosts are made of." He said in a matter of fact way.

"Seriously? That explains your eyes somehow." Sebastian suggested.

"Yep." Danny smiled.

"Well then, I should show you what I've been doing to it." Sebastian stood back up.

He led him to a door. On it was a red symbol with a lighthouse, a small window with light inside...and music? Danny could hear a sweet, sounding tune playing inside the room. Sebastian opened the door, it creaked loudly. Both went in and found a tiled room with a faded sea green color. And on the wall was a cracked mirror. Something was shining bright from inside it.

"Come with me, everything I need is inside." Sebastian told him.

"W-wait, what? The mirror?"

"Yeah."

Danny in the corner of his eye saw a table, something was sitting on it. He took a look at Sebastian and then back at the item. It was a small book, titled "Sebastian's Journal."

_Did he see this laying here? Oh man, I shouldn't..._

Danny picked it up and stuffed it behind his shirt. Suddenly the light from the mirror got brighter and it engulfed them both.

(**Update, the next chapters until the story is finished will be much longer so it can cover more storyline, yay! Yay for the readers but not so much for my brain -_-)**


	11. Chapter 10

The light subsided. Danny felt flat. He sat up, and saw he was on a semi dirty bed with no sheets.

"Where the heck am I?" He felt dizzy.

He was in some sort of cell. The walls were cracked and the plaster was coming off. A single toilet was on the side.

Danny shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, and regretted it immediately. It only made it worse and caused stars in his vision. He lifted his legs off the bed and stood up. He went to the door and opened it. It was another one of the doors with a small window. It creaked loudly like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, anyone here?"

There were three or four other doors down the corridor he had emerged into. It looked like a hallway from a hospital. Then Sebastian came out of one.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is this place?" Danny asked as he walked over to Sebastian.

"I'm not too sure myself. The first time I came here was before an ambulance crash and most of my partners were with me, then I passed out and ended up here." Sebastian explained.

"What was it you were going to show me?" Curiosity was eating away at Danny.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Then Danny remembered the journal he kept safely tucked in his shirt.

"Uh hang on, Seb. I need to do so something first."

Danny went back to the cell he came from and peeked carefully out of the door frame. Sebastian was scratching his head then he walked further away in the corridor.

Danny subsided back into the room. He pulled out the journal.

_This is wrong I know it, but if I can get some answers about this situation it might help me in the long run._

He opened it and read silently to himself,

Journal of Sebastian Castallanos March 2005

"**The bad news is that I've been reassigned a new partner. The good news is that Myra said yes to my proposal!**

**Even the bad news isn't so bad, Joseph is a great detective and we're a great team. Krimson City needs more men like him on the force and it's an honor to be working with him. He's only in his early 20s and knows how to help with a case. **

**But sometimes it feels like bailing out a boat with a giant hole in the bottom. For every crime we solve, it seems that ten others are committed. The KCPD is a thin blue line protecting the populace from criminals. But then sometimes it seems like there's more of the latter than the former..."**

Danny shut the journal and put it on the desk.

"That didn't explain much, maybe there's more?" He wondered.

He left the cell and exited out the corridor. Sebastian was standing in front of a large desk, looking at something. Danny looked around, it was a lobby room. There were some chairs against the walls and an old record player. A newspaper stand was right next to it. And a seemingly new paper was in the slot. Danny reminded himself to look at it later. He could hear the ticking of a grandfather clock .

"It's been awhile since your last visit." An unfamiliar voice gently echoed.

Danny looked to see a door open behind the desk Sebastian stood next to. A woman in a red cardigan and white dress emerged. She had dark hair in a ponytail and wore glasses. On her head was a nurse's cap.

She yawned lazily and stood in front of Sebastian, saying nothing. Sebastian was writing something down with a pen and a notebook. He put the pen down and urged Danny to follow him.

"Follow me, this is where I can store my weapons, and use the green juice."

Danny took one quick glance at the new nurse then went with him. Sebastian opened a metal door and led him through a tiny hallway. There was a washbasin on the right and another mirror on the wall above it. Danny recognized the sweet smell of bleach and antiseptic. Before them was a small chamber with a chair in the center of it. There was some machinery on the far left by it. Danny looked over the chair, it definitely wasn't the normal lounging chair. There were cables and wiring connected to it and from behind, a helmet shaped dome connected to a metal stem.

"So, did you say you wanted to show me something?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh right. Hang on, I left the jar back in the cell."

He forgot he left it in there and ran to get it. A minute later it was in his hand.

"This is how I'll do it. There's two ways: one, I can taste it to confirm its ectoplasm."

Sebastian shook his head in surprise and shock.

"Why would tasting it help?" He made a disgusted face.

"In the past when I've fought ghosts and they get injured, some of it gets on my clothes and I accidentally got it in my mouth once. Unlike human blood, it doesn't taste like iron. It tastes more like marshmallows but it's very bitter."

Danny started to open the jar,

"I'd rather not taste it. It's pretty gross obviously and I have no idea what it would do to my body even though I partially have ectoplasm in my system already."

He reached inside the jar with his hand,

"And here is the second way to confirm it, just watch."

Sebastian bent over to see. The possible ectoplasm dripped from his fingers and hand and down his forearm. For the first minute nothing happened.

"Please let it not be ..." Danny pleaded to himself.

Then it started to gurgle and move. It started to form around his arm and hand bubble on the surface and gave a green glow. Then it dissolved and evaporated from sight.

Danny sighed.

"It _is_ ectoplasm." He put his arm down. He looked at Sebastian with a disappointing smile.

"What the hell happened to it?" Sebastian said slightly alarmed. What took place was unnerving and whatever the look on Danny's face meant couldn't have been good.

"The ectoplasm was absorbed into me. So basically, I ate it."

"What the fuck? What does that mean?"

"I call it ghost hunger. It reacted to the ectoplasm already in my body and it joined in with it. Ghosts can live just by breathing the environment in the Ghost Zone. It's how they survive. For me however, it could be bad if I'm in human or ghost form so I tend to stay away from it."

Danny saw the concerned look on his face and it worried him.

"Oh...did I freak you out? I'm sorry." Danny said sheepishly.

"What happened to your arm did, but no, I'm not scared, just taken by surprise." Sebastian admitted.

Danny made a smile at him, relieved.

"Well, my turn." Said Sebastian.

He took the jar of the remaining ectoplasm and set it by the mechanical chair. Danny watched carefully. He saw the jar being pulled and transferred by little pliers on the floor and cables sucking it out. Sebastian sat down, the helmet connected to the stem covered his head and half of his face. Thin, metal needles were inserted into the helmet. And at his wrists were double syringes pointed downwards on his skin.

"That doesn't look comfortable at all. Does it hurt?" Danny asked nervously.

"It's prickly against my skull. But the worst part comes quickly."

A surge of electricity popped and flashed, causing Sebastian's head to snap back. But he didn't flinch or yelp. It flashed again, two more times, then the helmet lifted up. Sebastian exhaled a breath and put one hand oh his forehead and shook his head.

Danny, worried that he might faint, stood by him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. This always happens, I get dizzy but it passes after a minute."

"That's ectoplasm you injected into yourself. How do you feel?" Danny was anxious.

"I'm fine. As far as I know there hasn't been any side effects. Shouldn't there be?" Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know what it could do to non-ghosts. Maybe we'll find out? But I hope nothing bad in the long run."

"The reason I do this is because the nurse told me it'll give me energy and extra stamina against the monsters out there. So far it's helped."

"Ah, I see."

"Next time we come back, you want to try it?" Sebastian offered.

Danny thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe? I don't know what would happen if I did the same thing, but I guess we could try it out."

"Then let's head back. I have a feeling we might be getting close to the end." Enthusiasm was in Sebastian's voice.

They left the chamber room and walked in front of the mirror above the washbasin.

"Getting to the end of this? I don't mean to sound like a downer, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Danny said doubtfully.

"You're probably right. But moving on is all we can do right now." Sebastian winked at him.

Danny made a gross face.

"It's kinda weird seeing you wink or smile, you don't look like the type."

"Hey, I'm trying alright? Let's go." Sebastian made a light chuckle.

Danny smiled but hid it.

_He must've had some pretty horrific things happen to him, and to see him make jokes is probably what he needs to help himself. I can assist with that. _

Cheerfulness and giddiness was building up in Danny's chest.

The light from the mirror got brighter again and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>The two of them found themselves in the room from before. Then they both left out the door.<p>

Sebastian had lost all his smiles and wore a more serious expression. He loaded his pistol with bullets.

"Okay Danny, be on guard. We're moving out and who knows what's out there. I suggest you should use your gun more so you can save your energy."

"Don't worry about me, I've got tons of experience in fighting and combat. But I'll take that advice." Danny patted his arm.

"You'll need it."

On the wall a few feet away from them, there was a message carved,

"HE'S WATCHING, WE CANNOT LEAVE"

Danny didn't know what to think of it so he walked on, and entered a new corridor. Several doors were on both sides.

"Oh I don't think I told you yet, but when blue air comes out my mouth Seb, it means there's a ghost nearby." Danny whispered.

"That's what it is? Is that how you were truly able to detect the enemy? Why didn't you just say so, then?"

They both walked quietly and carefully down the hall, trying not to make too much noise.

"Duh! I couldn't remember? I was scared you'd find out my identity and flip out." Danny protested.

"Oh right. But no need to hold it in anymore, we're going to need it."

Already, they heard footsteps and someone coughing. And right off the bat, air come out of Danny's lips.

"There's something here." Danny quietly warned.

"Cover me." Sebastian opened a door to a room and went in.

Danny looked both ways down the hallway. It was clear so far. Danny decided to see what was in the room.

"There's not nothing much, but found some sniper ammo." Sebastian told him.

He turned around and his face went to alarm mode, he held up his gun at Danny.

"Woah! Woah! What did I do?" Danny put his hands up and moved out his range.

"I saw someone walk by in the hallway outside."

Danny turned around and opened the door slowly. He looked..there was nothing there.

"I think you're ethier seeing things, or its gone." Danny nervously suggested.

Gun still held up Sebastian opened the door across from them. Danny bent behind.

"Hey, there's two jars of ectoplasm by the bed there!" Danny whispered sharply.

Suddenly a figure of a person jumped up at them, then it disappeared. It appeared to be another zombie.

"I'll be honest. I just had a silent core attack." Danny said stiffly.

"Is that some weird version of a heart attack?" Sebastian bent down to pick up the jars.

"Yeah pretty much." Danny's eye slightly twitched.

"How about, payback for laughing at me back at that doctors place?"

"I couldn't help it!" Danny whined.

They left the room.

Something caught Danny's eye. And his ghost sense went off once more.

"Uh Seb, there's something coming from down there."

He could faintly see it..then it vanished. A signal of warning went through his brain immediately.

"It's one of the invisible guys!" He shouted.

"Where is it!? Can you direct me?" Sebastian was ready.

Danny focused his eyes, he could see the faint shimmery outline of the creature. It was headed straight for the detective.

"Shoot now! In front of you!"

Sebastian did so, and immediately it revealed itself then disappeared again. Sebastian took a quick look at Danny, he saw his eyes faintly glow green. It caught him off guard and distracted.

"Seb! 11 o'clock to your left!" He pointed.

Sebastian put his attention back and aimed for the spot. It hit it and it fell to the floor. It was dead.

"Whew, it's over." Danny said, more relaxed.

Sebastian bent down, and sucked the bleeding ectoplasm from under the creature into a syringe. Then he handed it to Danny.

"Here, you earned it. Thanks for helping."

"You're giving me this? I think you need it more than I do." Danny said modestly.

"This might come in handy, there should be plenty more around here we'll find later."

"Okay. If you say it helps energy it might help me out."

Danny was very curious and possibly experimenting with ectoplasm was going to be interesting, whether the results were good or not.


End file.
